


Let's Not Fall In Love

by byunlover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baekhyun é chatinho mas no fundo ele é legal, Enemies to Lovers, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Slight Kaisoo - Freeform, Teenage Drama, kinda pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunlover/pseuds/byunlover
Summary: Que Byun Baekhyun e Oh Sehun não se suportavam e viviam em pé de guerra não era novidade para ninguém. Mas quando Baekhyun, depois de um bilhete maldoso, decide tirar satisfações com Sehun e resolver esse situação de uma vez por todas... Bem, as coisas podem acabar um pouco diferentes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Let's Not Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #13
> 
> Bem, nem sei o que escrever aqui, para dizer a verdade.
> 
> Essa fanfic foi, acima de tudo, um desafio pessoal. Estava há muito tempo sem escrever e tinha esquecido a sensação de criar uma história. Enfim, fico muito feliz por ter conseguido terminá-la.
> 
> Também gostaria de agradecer a pessoinha que fez a betagem, obrigada por tudo!
> 
> Espero que gostem da leitura!!!
> 
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2qg7PhQ1OzLhHcWNpmMlOU?si=DoXZwTDlS7qqNpM4ANDElQ)

O sol estava começando a se pôr, e Baekhyun questionava todas as suas escolhas na vida. Novamente teria que ficar até mais tarde na escola. Talvez devesse ter pensado um pouco melhor antes se candidatar ao Conselho Estudantil. Odiava ter que lidar com tanta papelada, decidir para onde iria verba da escola não deveria ser tão difícil.

— Se quer minha opinião, você deveria diminuir a verba do Clube de Futebol — Chanyeol disse — Eles gastam demais com aqueles moletons idiotas, e o Clube de Literatura merece muito mais.

— Eu concordo, mas o time de Futebol tem chances de ganhar o intercolegial esse ano, se a gente diminuir a verba, com certeza vai dar problema. — Baekhyun falou. 

— Duvido que eles ganhem — Kyungsoo disse sem tirar os olhos do notebook — Podem até chegar na final, mas ganhar? Não mesmo.

Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer. Não queria briga com o time de Futebol, mas não podia ignorar o fato de que eles realmente tinham uma verba muita alta, era injusto com os outros clubes.

— Seria melhor se tudo fosse dividido igualmente — Yixing, que parecia não estar prestando atenção na discussão, se pronunciou — Assim não teríamos problemas.

Todos concordaram silenciosamente.

— Bem, já dei minha opinião de Tesoureiro, agora é com você Baek — Chanyeol falou enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas — Tô indo nessa.

— Você vai me deixar sozinho com essa decisão? — perguntou Baekhyun. 

— Você é o Presidente, cara. — o garoto deu de ombros e saiu sem nem olhar para trás.

— Também vou nessa, tenho outras coisas para resolver. Boa sorte, Baekhyun — Kyungsoo disse enquanto fechava notebook e o guardava na mochila.

Baekhyun não podia acreditar que estava sendo abandonado. Seus olhos foram até Yixing, que também guardava suas coisas.

— Até você, Xing?

— Desculpa, Baekkie, mas não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. — Ele disse com um sorriso gentil.

Era oficial. Estava sendo abandonado por sua equipe.

Olhou ao redor da sala do Conselho Estudantil vazia, estava uma bagunça. As mesas dos outros membros formavam um círculo ao redor da sua, elas estavam cheias de papéis e migalhas de comida (provavelmente culpa de Chanyeol). O armário ao lado da janela não estava também dos melhores, tinha mais livros do que podia aguentar, pelo menos os mini cactos que Yixing colocou em cima dele o deixava mais apresentável. A janela estava suja, mas não se importava realmente com isso, a vista dava diretamente para o campo de futebol, o que era péssimo, porque quase sempre que Baekhyun tentava aproveitar a paisagem lá fora, encontrava algum garoto suado e sem fôlego.

Às vezes, participar do Conselho Estudantil simplesmente parecia não valer a pena.

Gastou muito tempo e esforço durante a eleição, ele tinha a campanha perfeita e a equipe perfeita: Kyungsoo como vice-presidente, Chanyeol como tesoureiro e Yixing como secretário, tudo isso só para descobrir que teria de fazer o dobro de trabalho como Presidente e não receberia nada em troca. Okay, era bom para o seu currículo, e ele realmente estava conseguindo trazer mudanças para a escola, mas ainda era muito exaustivo e Baekhyun já estava cansado de se sentir cansado.

Ficou cerca de trinta minutos encarando os gráficos que Chanyeol tinha entregado antes de tomar uma decisão, precisava ser racional e pensar no melhor para os clubes, mesmo que isso causasse dor de cabeça mais tarde. Suspirou alto, a nova distribuição de verbas estava pronta.

⏭

Não foi realmente um choque para Baekhyun quando entrou na sala do Conselho Estudantil depois das aulas e encontrou Kim Junmyeon, o capitão do time de futebol. Na verdade, acreditava que tinha até demorado bastante para aquilo acontecer. Junmyeon estava acompanhado de Kim Jongin e Oh Sehun, e nenhum deles possuía uma expressão agradável no rosto.

Chanyeol comia batatinha frita do outro lado da sala. Kyungsoo e Yixing ainda não tinham chegado. Baekhyun suspirou e fechou a porta da sala lentamente. 

— Bom dia, Junmyeon — Forçou um sorriso.

— Corta essa, Byun. — disse o Capitão irritado — Por que diabos você diminuiu a verba do time de futebol?

Baekhyun não estava nem um pouco afim de ter aquela discussão, só queria terminar suas atividades e ir para casa, as provas estavam chegando e ele precisava estudar.

— Porque vocês já recebem mais que os outros clubes, mesmo com o corte.

— Claro, a gente precisa do dinheiro! Participamos do intercolegial todos os anos.

— Quanto drama, vocês ainda têm dinheiro suficiente para transporte e hospedagem — Chanyeol disse revirando os olhos — Só estão putinhos porque vão ficar sem os moletons ridículos.

— Não são ridículos! — Jongin falou irritado.

Todos os anos o time de futebol fazia moletons personalizados com o brasão da escola e frases idiotas para distribuir entre os amigos. A do último ano foi: “Mantenha a cabeça no jogo!”. Baekhyun não conseguia conter as risadas quando via eles andando pela escola com isso, e ninguém podia culpá-lo, era impossível não relacionar a frase com High School Musical.

— Se o problema são os moletons, é só cada um pagar o seu — Baekhyun sugeriu.

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Baekhyun — Foi a vez de Sehun falar.

— Então, acho melhor vocês mudarem isso — Baekhyun disse friamente — Se quiserem reclamar, procurem o diretor.

— A gente já fez isso — Junmyeon disse — mas ele disse que primeiro você precisa mudar o relatório.

— Eu não vou fazer isso, é trabalhoso e não tem nenhum motivo plausível.

Junmyeon estava irritado, Baekhyun podia ver pela forma que sua boca se mexia.

— Você realmente se acha o cara, né? Mudar um relatoriozinho não vai te matar. — Sehun disse.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Todo mundo sabia o que acontecia quando Baekhyun e Sehun entravam em conflito, não era bonito de se ver. Baekhyun não suportava Oh Sehun, odiava a forma convencida que ele agia, como se fosse o maldito dono do mundo. E daí que ele era atacante do time? E daí que ele era bonito? Ainda era um grandíssimo babaca. O ódio entre os dois já existia há uns bons anos, e Baekhyun já estava cansado de discutir com Sehun, sempre que discutia com ele acabava virando outra pessoa: um cara descontrolado com um vocabulário cheio de palavrões.

— O que você sabe sobre isso, Sehun? — Baekhyun não tinha um tom amigável em sua voz — Para de encher o saco e aceita a situação.

— Uau, você tá irritado? — Sehun disse debochado — Eu não quero irritar o importantíssimo presidente do Conselho Estudantil, além do mais, eu sei que você não aguenta fortes emoções.

— Como é?

— É, sabe, ninguém iria querer ver você molhando as calças.

Sehun se aproximou e encarou Baekhyun com aquele ar superior, ele havia tocado em um ponto fraco do garoto (e sabia muito bem disso).

— Vai à merda! — Baekhyun disse entredentes.

— Não, obrigada. Esse é meio que o seu lugar.

Chanyeol riu baixinho do outro lado da sala, eles sempre discutiam assim, como crianças.

— Meu deus, você fica pior a cada dia, não cansa de ser um completo imbecil?

— Engraçado, estava pensando em perguntar isso a você.

Baekhyun cerrou os punhos. Chanyeol finalmente largou as batatinhas e resolveu se meter, não queria ver outra briga deles. Baekhyun estava mais estressado que o normal com todo o trabalho, então não demoraria muito para ele perder a cabeça de vez.

— Okay, pessoal — Chanyeol bateu palmas e chamou a atenção de todos na sala — Chega dessa discussão idiota. — apontou para Jongin e Junmyeon — Vocês, levem seu amiguinho daqui, e se ainda quiserem reclamar da verba, já sabem, é com o diretor. A gente tem muito o que fazer agora, sabe?

Junmyeon colocou a mão no ombro de Sehun e sussurrou para que ele parasse com aquilo. Os três foram em direção à saída com expressões nada amigáveis e deram de cara com Kyungsoo e Yixing, que estavam entrando na sala.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Kyungsoo perguntou assim que os garotos saíram.

— O de sempre, Sehun provocou e Baekhyun caiu no joguinho dele — Chanyeol respondeu.

— Ele falou sobre molhar as calças?

— O que você acha?

Kyungsoo deu um riso soprado.

— Você não vai superar isso nunca, né? — Kyungsoo perguntou com uma expressão divertida.

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

Baekhyun foi para sua mesa irritado. Seu estresse estava mais alto que nunca, ele poderia facilmente socar alguém naquele exato momento.

Principalmente se esse alguém fosse Oh Sehun.

(...)

Kyungsoo falava animadamente sobre alguma série nova que começou a assistir, enquanto Baekhyun e ele andavam em direção aos armários. Baekhyun não estava realmente prestando atenção, sua cabeça estava na prova que teria em dois dias. Ficou preso com as coisas do Conselho Estudantil e não teve tempo para estudar, dois dias era muito pouco para entender tudo sobre Genética.

— Tipo, não é só sobre comédia, também trata de uns assuntos bem pesados — Kyungsoo disse, abrindo seu armário — Você deveria assistir.

— Parece ser bem legal. — Baekhyun forçou um sorriso.

Assim que abriu seu armário, um papel meio amassado caiu em seus pés. Baekhyun abaixou para pegá-lo, e Kyungsoo olhava a cena curioso. Era um bilhete. Encarou o papel por alguns segundos, ele dizia, em letras bem grandes: “Por que não se mata logo? Você é um inútil que só sabe borrar as calças”

— Quem mandaria uma coisa horrível assim? — Perguntou Kyungsoo, chocado depois de ler o bilhete por cima do ombro de Baekhyun.

— Quem você acha? Oh Sehun, obviamente.

— Não. Sei que vocês não se dão bem e tal, mas Sehun não mandaria um bilhete que fala pra você se matar, ele não é tão ruim assim.

— Quem mais falaria sobre borrar as calças? — Baekhyun estava irritado — É óbvio que foi aquele babaca.

— Baek, por favor, você acha mesmo que ele faria algo assim?

Sendo sincero, Baekhyun não sabia o que achava, mas sabia que Oh Sehun era um imbecil. Sempre foi. Não começou a odiá-lo por acaso. Na verdade, eles até mesmo eram amigos quando tinham uns doze anos, brincavam juntos depois da escola e sempre faziam os trabalhos de arte um com o outro, gostavam dos mesmos heróis e dos mesmos desenhos. Baekhyun gostava de sentar e compartilhar gibis com Sehun, eles sentavam um ao lado do outro com os ombros colados, e sempre que algo engraçado acontecia, eles se olhavam e riam. Baekhyun encarava bastante o rosto de Sehun naquela época e, às vezes, queria fazer mais do que apenas encará-lo. 

Até que um belo dia, durante a sexta série, Baekhyun apareceu na escola com seus óculos novos, que eram bem grandes, e todos os garotos da sala fizeram piadinhas e o atormentaram o dia inteiro, Sehun não estava lá naquele dia, o que fez Baekhyun acreditar que ele era diferente. Sehun era gentil e brincalhão, mas jamais faria algo para deixar Baekhyun triste, tinha certeza disso.

Mas no dia seguinte quando chegou na escola, ele não falou consigo, os outros faziam piadas e ele continuava calado. Mais tarde naquele dia, ele apareceu enquanto Baekhyun estava no banheiro e colocou a mão bem na frente de seus olhos.

— Você é cego agora? — Ele perguntou.

Baekhyun não podia acreditar naquilo, jamais esperou que Sehun fosse ser como os outros garotos. Se sentiu traído.

— Seu idiota! — gritou e empurrou o garoto — Me deixa em paz, sai daqui!

Sehun ficou lhe encarando por alguns segundos com uma expressão surpresa, antes de lhe empurrar também. Baekhyun caiu no chão.

— Você é um imbecil, Sehun! — Continuou gritando.

O outro garoto, irritado, ligou a torneira da pia e jogou água nas suas calças. Aquela deveria ter sido só uma briga idiota entre crianças, mas antes que Sehun saísse do banheiro, Baekhyun fez questão de gritar:

— Eu te odeio, Sehun! — E, assim, com uma frase, a amizade deles acabou.

Mais tarde, quando voltou para a sala, todos estavam rindo de si, não somente pelos óculos, mas pela calça molhada também.

— O Sehun disse a verdade, Baekhyun tá todo mijado — Um garoto disse rindo, enquanto apontava para suas calças.

Baekhyun prometeu que nunca perdoaria Sehun por trair sua confiança daquela forma. Podia parecer bobo, mas aquilo transformou seu ensino fundamental num inferno, ele foi condenado a anos de zoações, as coisas só melhoraram quando encontrou Chanyeol e Kyungsoo na oitava série. Mas ele e Sehun nunca mais conseguiram se dar bem.

— Eu cansei dessa merda — Baekhyun disse — Esse garoto vem me atormentando desde que eu tenho doze anos. Chega!

Baekhyun jogou suas coisas no armário e o fechou com força.

— O que você vai fazer? — Kyungsoo perguntou preocupado.

— Resolver isso de uma vez.

— Meu Deus, não faça nenhuma besteira.

O garoto não respondeu, jogou sua bolsa nos braços de Kyungsoo, e saiu pisando forte com o bilhete em mãos.

(...)

O vestiário masculino estava praticamente vazio quando Baekhyun chegou lá, só tinha um garoto de cabelo bagunçado terminando de arrumar a mochila.

— Cadê o Sehun? — Perguntou ao garoto.

— Terminando de tomar banho, eu acho.

O garoto deixou o vestiário lhe olhando estranho, mas não se importou, precisava resolver aquilo de uma vez. Já estava no segundo ano, não deixaria Sehun lhe atormentar para sempre, toda vez que se encontravam, terminava em briga. Mas aquele bilhete era demais, até pra ele.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Sehun perguntou com a toalha jogada na cabeça, ele estava sem camisa, só usava a parte debaixo do uniforme da escola.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Baekhyun estendeu o bilhete para Sehun que o pegou confuso.

— Eu não fiz isso — Ele disse assim que terminou de ler.

— Eu não acredito em você.

Sehun lhe encarava como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Baekhyun lembrou de quando eles eram amigos, ele não era tão presunçoso e exibido, ele era, na verdade, um garoto assustado. Mas talvez só o não conhecesse de verdade.

— Sei que você me odeia e tal, mas acha mesmo que eu mandaria isso? Meu mundo não gira ao seu redor, cara.

— Sim, eu acho, você é o único que me atormenta com isso de molhar as calças.

— Cara, desde que a gente tá no ensino médio, eu devo ter citado isso umas três vezes, no máximo — Ele diz — Você não deveria levar tão a sério.

Não, ele não deveria, mas Baekhyun estava cansado. Ele estudava tanto, trabalhava tanto, e todas as pequenas coisas de repente se tornaram enormes. No último ano, antes do Conselho Estudantil, ele e Sehun só se odiavam em silêncio na maior parte do tempo. Mas ele já não conseguia mais lidar com conflitos, ele só queria que todos os seus problemas sumissem, mas eles só continuavam aumentando.

Baekhyun precisava descansar, sair com os amigos, beber, beijar, transar, precisava se sentir novamente um adolescente. Porém, tudo que sua mente conseguia pensar era que Sehun era um problema e ele precisa resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Baekhyun se recusava a ceder ao cansaço.

— Deve ter sido outra pessoa do time de futebol, se você for falar com Junmyeon, ele dá um jeito nisso — Sehun estendeu o bilhete em sua direção. Baekhyun não pegou.

— Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas — Baekhyun se aproximou de Sehun — Eu não te suporto, você não me suporta. O que acha de a partir de agora você parar de me encher o saco?

— Eu já disse, você leva as coisas a sério demais. Mas se te incomoda tanto, tudo bem, nunca mais sequer me aproximo de você.

— Ótimo-

— Mas primeiro, você precisa me pedir desculpas. — Sehun o interrompeu.

— Pelo o que?

— Por me acusar injustamente!

— Ainda não tenho certeza que não foi você.

Sehun fez aquela expressão de novo, de quem não acredita no que está ouvindo.

— Não me culpe, você é um babaca, fica difícil de saber — Baekhyun disse.

— Olha, só vai embora, cansei de você.

— Vai bancar a vítima agora?

— Cara-

— Não, você vai me escutar — Baekhyun apontou o dedo na cara de Sehun — Eu fui atormentado por dois anos graças a você, não tente fazer com que eu seja o cara mau da história.

— Você é surtado — Sehun diz irritado — Cara, você me xinga sempre que tem a chance, vem atrás de mim no vestiário me acusar por algo sem provas, e eu que sou malvado? Baekhyun, supera, porque dessa forma você continua parecendo o mesmo idiota que molhou as calças no fundamental.

E foi naquele momento que Baekhyun perdeu a cabeça. Não pensou muito antes enfiar o dedo no peito desnudo de Sehun

— Vai se foder!

Sehun, que não gostou nem um pouco da atitude do outro, agarrou sua mão e lhe encarou com raiva.

— Cala a boca — Ele disse.

Baekhyun olhou para seu rosto irritado e então olhou para os seus lábios. 

Aos doze anos, ele costumava pensar em como seria beijar Sehun, como seria romper a pequena distância entre eles e finalmente colar seus lábios nos dele. Baekhyun estava pensando naquilo novamente. Quando seus olhos voltam a observar a expressão de Sehun, ele não está mais irritado, ele encara seus lábios também. Baekhyun pensa que não seria nada demais romper a distância entre as bocas. Baekhyun não está pensando direito, ele precisa ser racional.

Baekhyun está cansado e, pelo menos uma vez, ele quer ceder a isso. Por isso, quando beija Sehun, ele procura não pensar demais e só foca na boca macia dele e na forma como ele retribuiu o beijo, como se já quisesse aquilo há muito tempo. Sehun passa os braços pela cintura de Baekhyun, que está segurando seus ombros fortes e largos. Quando a língua de Sehun encontra a de Baekhyun, ele para de pensar sobre qualquer coisa.

Ele foi lá para resolver tudo, mas talvez tenha criado outro problema.

Dane-se.

Tudo o que importava naquele momento era a boca de Sehun contra a sua.

⏭

Baekhyun não foi para a escola.

Ele estava deitado na sua cama encarando o teto do quarto, ainda usava seu pijama. Ele estava pensando em Sehun, mais especificamente, na boca de Sehun contra a sua. Queria poder voltar no tempo e não fazer aquilo, afinal, o que diabos tinha na cabeça? Ele foi lá para resolver um problema, mas terminou com a língua de Sehun na sua boca.

Baekhyun não tem problema em beijar garotos, ele já fez isso antes, na verdade, já fez bem mais que isso. Seu verdadeiro problema era o fato de ter beijado Oh Sehun, o cara que ele mais odeia naquela escola. Byun Baekhyun não era o tipo de cara que faz as coisas por impulso, mas mesmo assim, ele fez _aquilo_. Ele não sabe o que sentir, está tudo muito confuso na sua cabeça. E Baekhyun não tem tempo para confusão.

Seu celular começa a tocar, era um número desconhecido, Baekhyun atende preguiçosamente.

— Alô, Byun? — Pergunta a voz do outro lado da linha.

— Sim. Quem é?

— É o Junmyeon.

— Humm.

— Então, o Sehun me contou sobre o bilhete que você recebeu — Junmyeon hesita um pouco antes de continuar — Foi um calouro que mandou, ele achou que ia ganhar pontos com a gente se fizesse isso. Desculpa. Mas não se preocupe, eu mesmo vou falar com o diretor e ele vai ser suspenso do time.

— Tudo bem, não precisa de tudo isso, foi só um bilhete — Baekhyun disse desanimado, ele só quer voltar a fazer nada.

— Não, ele foi longe demais e você deve tá mal, nem apareceu hoje na escola — O garoto parecia realmente preocupado.

— Junmyeon, olha, eu não ligo. Muita gente me odeia, sabe? Um a mais não vai fazer diferença.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não sinta. — Baekhyun é ríspido — Se é só isso, eu vou desligar.

— Espera — Junmyeon procura fôlego antes de continuar — Quero que saiba que eu não te odeio, apesar das nossas desavenças e tal. E eu vou resolver isso. Você não é um cara ruim, Byun.

Baekhyun odeia o fato de Junmyeon ser tão legal.

— Obrigada. — Ele disse e depois desligou.

Baekhyun não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Ele respira fundo e decide voltar a dormir, ele vai pensar sobre todo o resto depois, agora, ele só precisa descansar.

É engraçado que a pessoa que disse justamente aquilo que precisava ouvir foi Junmyeon, um cara que mal conversava com ele e tinha todos os motivos do mundo para não gostar de si. A vida é uma piada.

⏭

Baekhyun abriu seu armário e jogou os livros de qualquer jeito, não estava com ânimo para nada, mas teve que ir para escola mesmo assim, teria prova, além de vários assuntos pendentes no Conselho Estudantil. Depois da ligação de Junmyeon no outro dia, ele dormiu o dia inteiro e não estudou para a prova, provavelmente ficaria com nota baixa. A verdade era que o bilhete tinha sim o aborrecido, nunca é legal saber que alguém quer que você morra.

Não muito distante dali, Sehun e Jongin conversavam alegremente. Baekhyun encarou os dois garotos por algum tempo, mas quando os olhos de Sehun encontraram os seus, ele desviou imediatamente. Não sabia o que fazer, como deveria agir depois de beijar aquele que jurou ódio eterno?

Estava distraído e não percebeu quando Junmyeon apareceu ao seu lado, Baekhyun se assustou um pouco, principalmente, porque ele tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

— O que você quer? — Baekhyun perguntou desconfiado.

— Nada demais — Ele disse, ainda com um sorriso estranho — Talvez eu precise de um favor seu.

— Que favor?

— O clube de futebol meio que organizou uma festa, e seria legal se ela acontecesse aqui na escola, mas para isso a gente precisa da autorização.

— Isso você fala com o diretor, não comigo.

— Mas se você falasse com ele, seria mais fácil da gente conseguir — Ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos — Pode ajudar?

— Você conhece as regras: sem bebida, sem música alta e com a supervisão de alguém. Não vai ser uma festa legal.

— É, mas se fosse você quem supervisionasse, a gente poderia burlar as regras.

— Espera aí, você quer que eu te ajude a dar uma festa que vai contra as regras da escola? — Junmyeon assente — Não vai rolar, cara. Eu posso ficar bem encrencado se o diretor descobrir, acho melhor vocês arranjarem outro lugar.

— Calma, Byun, você não quer saber o que ganha com isso?

— Não importa o que seja, não vale a pena.

— Eu te consigo a Joohyun.

Baekhyun vinha tentando conseguir Joohyun para o Conselho Estudantil há um bom tempo. Ela foi a responsável pela campanha de Mark Lee, seu concorrente, e se recusou a participar da sua equipe quando ganhou porque, segundo ela, “não queria trair o Mark”. Baekhyun achava que ela seria uma perfeita vice-presidente, mesmo sendo uma primeiranista. Kyungsoo era ótimo, mas ele desde o começo só concordou em aceitar o cargo temporariamente.

Com Joohyun ele conseguiria diminuir seu trabalho e, também, melhorar a escola. Então, a proposta de Junmyeon já não parecia mais tão absurda.

— Como você vai conseguir isso? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Confie em mim, eu consigo convencer ela a deixar o Mark.

— Então quando eu for até ela, ela vai aceitar o cargo? 

— Não — Junmyeon sorri — Ela vai até você.

Finalmente as coisas parecem estar começando a dar certo para Baekhyun.

⏭

— A gente tá ferrado — Kyungsoo disse olhando ao redor.

A festa tinha tomado rumos não muito agradáveis para Baekhyun. Todos estavam na piscina da escola, e tudo estava uma bagunça. No caminho para piscina tudo que Baekhyun encontrou, além de adolescentes se agarrando, foram latas de cerveja. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter pedido para Junmyeon ser discreto e, ao menos, não deixar provas de que eles consumiram álcool.

Quando o diretor descobrisse sobre que aconteceu na festa, a que deveria ser supervisionada pelo Conselho Estudantil, ia dar problema.

— Eu preciso sair daqui.

Foi tudo que Baekhyun disse antes de sair em direção à sala do conselho, se desviando das latas de cerveja no caminho. Ele entrou na sala, se encostou em sua mesa, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Havia muita coisa na sua cabeça, sempre havia, mas ultimamente tinha piorado. Porque ele também começou a pensar em Sehun, pensava no beijo, na forma com que ele segurou sua cintura, pensava na mão dele agarrando seu cabelo, pensava no rosto dele quando romperam o beijo. E se odiava por querer tudo aquilo de novo.

Seus olhos se abriram assim que ele escutou alguém entrar na sala, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o mesmo rosto que estava em seus pensamentos. Oh Sehun parecia tímido e não muito feliz.

— O que faz aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Tô fugindo da festa — Ele respondeu.

A sala caiu em um silêncio desconfortável, nenhum deles sabia o que fazer. Sehun foi em direção à janela e começou a observar o campo de futebol.

— É estranho olhar o campo daqui. — Ele disse com um sorriso pequeno.

Baekhyun não entende esse Sehun, esse garoto que tenta puxar conversa e parece tímido. Ele o faz lembrar do passado, em como ele tinha o mesmo sorriso, em como Baekhyun não o odiava. Quando olhava para o Sehun que estava à sua frente Baekhyun não sabia o que sentir, de repente toda a inimizade deles parecia tão boba. Baekhyun pensou que se no passado ele tivesse sorrido assim para si, eles provavelmente ainda seriam amigos.

— Eu não entendo você — Baekhyun fala — Na maioria do tempo, você é um babaca que me odeia, e agora vem aqui e tenta puxar conversa. Não é meio tarde para a gente fingir que somos amigos?

Sehun vira-se para Baekhyun, com o sorriso ainda mantido.

— Talvez eu seja um babaca mesmo — Ele encara os sapatos — Mas, na realidade, eu nunca te odiei — Seus olhos se voltam para Baekhyun — Eu só… devolvi o que você me dava.

Baekhyun o encarou, impassível.

— Eu-

Sehun não terminou o resto da frase, Baekhyun o beijou antes que ele o fizesse. Novamente, ele se deixou levar, novamente Baekhyun mandou a razão à merda. Sehun coloca a mão entre seus cabelos e o puxa, bem como ele queria. O beijo foi uma bagunça, eles não sabiam onde pôr a mão, mas sentiam a necessidade de se segurarem um no outro. Baekhyun pensa que poderia viver para sempre naquele momento e se arrepende de cada segundo que passou sem beijar Sehun.

Foi Sehun quem interrompeu o beijo, ele segurou o rosto de Baekhyun e sorriu. Aquele foi o momento que Baekhyun percebeu o que fez, ele se afastou e desviou o olhar. 

— Vai embora — Foi tudo que Baekhyun disse.

— Mas-

— Vai embora! — Ele repete, mais alto — Por favor.

Sehun se afasta e vai em direção à porta, mas antes de sair ele se vira para Baekhyun.

— Sou eu quem não entende você.

Baekhyun escuta a porta bater e coloca o rosto entre as mãos. Não devia tê-lo beijado de novo. Baekhyun não sabia o que estava fazendo.

A verdade era que ele também não entendia a si mesmo.

(...)

A festa continuava acontecendo na piscina, Baekhyun estava andando pelos corredores vazios da escola. Ele pensava sobre o beijo. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a chegada de Chanyeol, ao lado de Kyungsoo e Jongin. Era um trio meio inesperado na visão de Baekhyun.

— E aí, cara? — Chanyeol disse, cumprimentado Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun se limita a dar um sorriso tímido em resposta.

— Você sumiu — Kyungsoo comentou — Pensei que tinha ido embora.

— Não, só precisava fugir dessa bagunça — respondeu.

— Que pena cara, você perdeu uma cena e tanto — Jongin disse rindo.

— Que cena?

— Chanyeol e Seulgi se agarrando — Jongin dá alguns tapinhas nas costas de Chanyeol, que estava sorrindo.

— E como isso aconteceu?

Baekhyun não conseguia acreditar, todo mundo sabia que Chanyeol tinha um penhasco por Seulgi, mas ele sequer conseguia conversar com a garota sem se atrapalhar todo.

— O Jongin me ajudou — Chanyeol disse — Ele me disse o que fazer, e bem, eu fiz.

 _Desde quando vocês são amigos?_ Baekhyun quis perguntar, mas não o fez. Ele não gostava do que estava acontecendo, deveria estar lá para ajudar Chanyeol com a garota que gostava, era seu trabalho de amigo, mas ao invés disso foi Jongin que o ajudou. Baekhyun estava ocupado demais fugindo da festa e pensando em beijar Sehun. Ele se sentia um idiota e um péssimo amigo.

— Esquecendo Chanyeol… — Kyungsoo começou — A gente veio saber se você tá bem.

Baekhyun sumiu e deixou seus amigos sozinhos, mas mesmo assim, eles ainda se preocupam com ele. Era um puta sortudo, tinha amigos incríveis.

— Eu tô bem. — Baekhyun sorriu — Mas agora acho que vou para casa.

— A gente também já tá indo — Chanyeol disse referindo-se a ele e Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun e Chanyeol partem na frente, deixando Jongin e Kyungsoo para trás. Ele ainda estava confuso, ainda estava cansado, mas enquanto estivesse com seus amigos, sabia iria ficar tudo bem. Baekhyun olha para trás por um momento e vê Kyungsoo se despedindo de Jongin, ele estava sorrindo, Jongin também. Kyungsoo acena para o garoto e corre para acompanhar os amigos, e Jongin observa ele partir.

De repente, Baekhyun entende. O modo como Jongin encarava Kyungsoo era óbvio demais. Mas, quando Kyungsoo os alcança, Baekhyun não diz nada. Ele vai esperar seu amigo falar consigo.

Afinal, Baekhyun também estava escondendo algo.

⏭

Fugir do diretor não era fácil, Baekhyun anotou essa informação em seu bloco de notas mental. O homem continuava tentando conversar com ele, provavelmente para falar sobre a festa, e o garoto continuava a dar desculpas, tinha medo do que o diretor queria discutir. O time de futebol havia limpado toda a bagunça depois da festa, Junmyeon assegurou isso à Baekhyun, então não fazia sentido, a menos que o homem quisesse na verdade lhe dar mais trabalho, o que seria ainda pior do que uma bronca.

Baekhyun estava pronto para ir embora, mas antes que passasse pelo portão viu o diretor surgir de longe, e sem pensar duas vezes ele se escondeu atrás do carro de um dos professores. Observou o homem entrar no carro e sair, suspirou fundo, tinha conseguido evitar seja lá o que lhe esperava, pelo menos por um dia.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Sehun, que tinha surgido atrás de si, perguntou.

Baekhyun levou um pequeno susto. Sehun lhe encarava com uma expressão confusa, típica dele.

— Tô me escondendo do diretor.

— Okay… Por quê?

— Bem, não tô afim de conversar com ele.

Sehun deu uma risadinha.

— É, você é muito bom nisso.

— Nisso o que?

— Fugir.

Baekhyun abriu a boca para responder o garoto, mas desistiu. Ele não sabia o que falar, Sehun não estava totalmente errado.

— Eu vou indo nessa — Sehun disse por fim.

— Eu também já vou.

— E o Conselho Estudantil? — Sehun perguntou.

— E o Clube de Futebol? — Baekhyun rebateu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ambos estavam fugindo de suas atividades extracurriculares.

— Eu tenho um bom motivo para faltar o treino hoje.

Sehun parece tímido, ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos e sorri pequeno. Baekhyun odeia o fato de achá-lo adorável, e se odeia ainda mais pelo que diz em seguida:

— Quer ir pra minha casa?

(...)

Não tinha pensado muito bem antes de convidar Sehun para sua casa, ultimamente Baekhyun não estava pensando direito, principalmente quando o assunto era Oh Sehun. O garoto estava parado na porta de seu quarto observando o lugar.

— Seu quarto não mudou muito — Ele disse.

Sehun costumava vir à sua casa quando eles eram mais novos, os dois se jogavam no tapete e comiam todas as besteiras que Baekhyun tinha escondido da sua mãe. Baekhyun sorriu para o garoto e puxou um pacote de batatinhas debaixo da cama.

— Você ainda faz isso? — Ele perguntou rindo.

— Minha mãe ainda é muita chata em relação a isso, ela odeia que eu coma comida industrializada.

Sehun sentou ao lado do Byun na cama, e Baekhyun encarou seu rosto de perto. Ele era lindo, sempre soube disso, mas estava ocupado demais o odiando para se permitir apreciar o garoto. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, e isso estranhamente combinava bastante com ele. Baekhyun quis beijá-lo, mas ao invés disso alcançou sua mochila e pegou o celular e fones, ofereceu um dos lados dos fones para Sehun, que aceitou prontamente.

Baekhyun observava Sehun, que estava de olhos fechados e balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música, os olhos de Sehun logo encontraram os seus, mas ele não desviou. Deixou que o garoto colocasse a mão em seu rosto, deixou que ele se aproximasse e o beijasse, deixou que seu corpo caísse, e deixou que Sehun o tocasse por baixo de seu uniforme. E deixaria ele fazer o que quisesse consigo, estava rendido. Mas Sehun interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se.

— A gente devia conversar — Ele disse, passando a mão no cabelo.

— Sobre o que?

— Sobre a gente.

Baekhyun ajeitou-se na cama. Ele não queria conversar, mas talvez devesse.

— Eu queria entender isso — Sehun fez um sinal com a mão indicando os dois — Você vive dizendo que me odeia, e de repente me beija.

— Eu realmente te odeio. — Baekhyun afirma.

— Como isso começou? — Sehun pergunta — Porque a gente era amigo, mas aí você simplesmente decidiu que me odiava.

— Como? — Baekhyun perguntou incrédulo — Não sei se você se lembra, mas você molhou as minhas calças e disse pra todos que eu tinha me mijado. 

— Porque você me empurrou e começou a me xingar! — Sehun se defendeu.

— Claro! Você zombou dos meus óculos.

— Não zombei, não!

— Você perguntou se eu era cego.

— Não foi por mal! — Sehun estava nervoso — Depois que você disse que me odiava eu fiquei irritado e fiz merda.

Baekhyun o encarou.

— Isso não muda o fato que você continuou usando isso para me provocar.

— Baekhyun, você fala mal de mim sempre que tem a oportunidade, eu não deveria me defender? Eu falo isso porque sei que te irrita.

— No fundo — Baekhyun começou — eu esperava que você me pedisse desculpas.

Os olhos de Sehun estavam focados em Baekhyun.

— Eu queria pedir, mas você parecia me odiar tanto, que eu só achei melhor deixar quieto. Desculpa, eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

Kyungsoo sempre dizia para Baekhyun que seu ódio por Sehun era algo bobo, que ele não deveria levar uma briga de criança tão a sério. Quando empurrou Sehun, há muito tempo, ele quis machucá-lo, e quando disse que o odiava, quis que ele se sentisse miserável. Baekhyun não era nenhum santo, sabia disso, mas nunca parou para enxergar seus erros de fato.

Ele acreditava que Sehun havia se tornado um imbecil presunçoso que jamais seria capaz de admitir os seus erros. Mas lá estava ele, pedindo desculpas. Baekhyun enxergava ele agora, não mais o Sehun de anos atrás, não mais o jogador estúpido e presunçoso, mas sim um Sehun que ele não conhecia. Não sabia o que pensar.

— E se a gente parasse de brigar? — Baekhyun sugeriu.

— Parece bom — Sehun assentiu — Mas como fica todo o resto?

— Que resto?

— Isso que tá rolando entre a gente, seja lá o que for — Ele mexe no cabelo de novo — Eu ainda preciso de algumas respostas.

— Quais?

— Você é gay? — Sehun perguntou.

— Não — Baekhyun soltou uma risada tímida — Eu sou bissexual.

Baekhyun sequer lembrava da última vez que falou isso em voz alta. Talvez tenha sido no ano passado quando contou para sua mãe. Kyungsoo e Chanyeol sabiam, mas ele nunca precisou falar, eles simplesmente sabiam.

— Isso explica muita coisa. — Baekhyun o olhou confuso — Sabe, seu namoro com a Taeyeon e tal.

 _Taeyeon_. Tinha acontecido há menos de um ano, mas parecia que fazia tanto tempo desde que Baekhyun esteve num relacionamento. Ele e Taeyeon eram parecidos e faziam aquela relação funcionar, foram bons três meses, mas nada realmente extraordinário.

— A gente vai continuar ficando? — Sehun perguntou.

Baekhyun mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Ele queria.

— É. — respondeu simplista.

Sehun ponderou um pouco, antes de voltar a falar.

— Ninguém pode saber.

— Acredite em mim, você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

— Baekhyun — Sehun estava sério — Ninguém pode saber. Eu tenho uma família complicada, você deve lembrar disso, não quero arriscar.

Baekhyun lembrava da família de Sehun. Eles eram boas pessoas, sempre o trataram bem, mas a avó e a mãe de Sehun eram extremamente religiosas. Sempre que ia lá, Baekhyun voltava com um folheto da igreja. Realmente, se descobrissem, não seria nada bom para Sehun.

— Tudo bem, não vou contar.

Sehun suspirou aliviado.

— E agora? — Ele perguntou.

— Agora a gente continua de onde parou.

E antes que Baekhyun percebesse, os lábios de Sehun estavam contra os seus.

⏭

A sala do Conselho Estudantil estava escura, finalmente haviam colocado cortinas na janela. Tudo que se ouvia no local eram os estalos dos beijos trocados entre Baekhyun e Sehun. Baekhyun estava sentado em cima de uma das mesas e Sehun se encontrava entre suas pernas, eles se beijavam lentamente, aproveitando o gosto da boca um do outro. Sehun tinha as mãos bem firmes na cintura do garoto, que, por sua vez, segurava fortemente seus ombros. 

Haviam combinado de se encontrarem antes do início da primeira aula. Sehun não gostou nada da ideia de chegar mais cedo, mas não recusaria a chance de beijar o garoto à sua frente. Baekhyun interrompeu o beijo apressado, e o outro não entendeu a expressão de desespero que tinha em seu rosto.

— Merda! — O garoto disse enquanto afastava Sehun.

— O que? — Sehun perguntou.

— O Kyungsoo vai chegar daqui a pouco — Ele apontou para o relógio na parede — Você precisa sair daqui — Agarrou a mochila de Sehun que estava no chão e empurrou contra o garoto — Agora! 

Sehun não disse nada enquanto o garoto o empurrava para fora da sala e fechava a porta na sua cara. 

Bem, foi ele quem pediu para manterem segredo.

(...)

— Acho que estou apaixonado — Jongin disse, encarando o celular;

Sehun, que comia um hambúrguer, encarou o amigo.

— Você tá falando sério? — perguntou.

— Eu nunca me senti assim antes — Jongin agora olha para o amigo — Ele é tudo que eu sempre sonhei.

Seu amigo estava caindo de amores por Do Kyungsoo, o baixinho do Conselho Estudantil. Jongin nunca teve um relacionamento de verdade, ele nunca gostava das pessoas o suficiente, aquela era a primeira vez que Sehun ouvia algo do tipo vindo do garoto. 

— Boa sorte — Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer ao garoto.

Sehun não entendia sobre amor ou relacionamentos, já havia gostado de alguns garotos no passado, mas ele nunca teve coragem o suficiente para dar o primeiro passo. Oh Sehun era o filho do meio, o único menino, de uma família religiosa. A ideia de beijar um garoto o aterrorizava, ele sempre pensava em todas as formas possíveis que sua família poderia descobrir. Até que Baekhyun o beijou. 

Jamais imaginou que de todas as pessoas, estaria ficando com Byun Baekhyun, seu antigo amigo, e também, o garoto que lhe declarou ódio eterno. 

Quando mais novo, Baekhyun era seu porto seguro, ele levava gibis de super-heróis escondidos para sua casa e o emprestava, assim sua mãe não saberia o que andava lendo. Baekhyun tinha o cabelo mais comprido na época e usava um boné vermelho virado para trás, era um moleque, Sehun gostava disso. Gostava da forma como ele sorria, da forma que o garoto lhe encarava. Gostava dele.

Um dia, antes de ir para a escola, sua mãe achou todos os gibis, ele pensou que tivesse escondido bem, mas nada escapava da mulher.

— Com quem você arranjou isso, Sehun?! — Ela perguntou irritada.

Sehun não podia dizer que Baekhyun havia lhe emprestado, se dissesse, sua mãe não deixaria mais que fossem amigos.

— Eu comprei — mentiu.

— É com isso que gasta o dinheiro do seu lanche? Olha para isso, Sehun, isso não é de Deus!

Ela não lhe levou para a escola naquele dia, o deixou de castigo trancado no quarto. Sehun não chorou, ele estava mais preocupado em como ia explicar a Baekhyun que havia perdido seus gibis. No dia seguinte, não falou com Baekhyun durante a aula, não teve coragem, e quando finalmente decidiu conversar com o garoto, achou que seria legal começar com uma piada.

— Você é cego agora?

Foi um grande erro.

Ouvir Baekhyun dizer que o odiava machucou mais do que ele se permite admitir, então ele foi estúpido o suficiente para se vingar do garoto. Assistiu seu amigo ser motivo de piadas, mas não adiantava voltar atrás, Baekhyun já o odiava. Quando chegou em casa sua mãe mandou que fosse para o quintal, ela chegou lá um tempo depois, tinha um balde em mãos e dentro do balde estavam os gibis. Ela os queimou, bem na sua frente, e depois mandou que fosse para seu quarto, o castigo ainda duraria muito tempo.

Naquele dia, Sehun chorou.

(...)

Seulgi e Chanyeol se agarravam no corredor da escola. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo e Yixing encaravam a cena. 

— Ele vai engolir ela — Yixing disse.

— Eu só queria que eles não fizessem isso contra o meu armário — Kyungsoo reclamou.

Parecia que as coisas estavam dando certo entre os dois. Baekhyun esperava não ter que aguentar um Chanyeol chorão no fim de tudo. Os relacionamentos do garoto nunca davam certo, ele sempre se envolvia com garotas muito diferentes de si e os amigos sempre acabavam tendo que consolá-lo.

Sehun e Jongin apareceram, e também se puseram a observar a cena.

— Isso não é meio contra as regras? — Jongin perguntou.

— É, mas ninguém tá afim de interferir naquilo — Kyungsoo respondeu.

— Entendi. O Conselho Estudantil tem privilégios.

Kyungsoo deu um tapinha em Jongin.

— Você sabe que não.

Baekhyun encarou os dois, os sorrisos, os olhares. Era doce demais para ele. Não demorou para que seus olhos encontrassem Sehun, que o encarava com uma expressão bem sugestiva. Ele indicou o corredor atrás de si com a cabeça e Baekhyun logo entendeu: a sala de informática, ela ficava vazia durante o intervalo. Ele tocou no ombro de Jongin e disse alguma coisa antes de sair, seus olhos ainda estavam em Baekhyun. Que idiota.

Três minutos depois, inventou uma mentira qualquer sobre ter que resolver algo e foi atrás de Sehun.

Baekhyun mal fechou a porta da sala e Sehun lhe agarrou pela cintura. O garoto lhe encarava com uma expressão nada inocente. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, o maldito era lindo. Não demorou para que começassem a se beijar afoitamente. Tinham dez minutos antes do sinal tocar.

As mãos de Sehun tocavam Baekhyun por baixo do uniforme, esse que estava ocupado agarrando o cabelo macio do garoto. Baekhyun puxou o cabelo com força, e quando os lábios se afastaram, ele tinha sorrisinho no rosto.

— O que você tem contra o meu cabelo? — O garoto perguntou com a boca ainda muito próxima da sua.

— Você gosta.

— Talvez.

O sinal tocou e Baekhyun afastou o garoto. Tentava arrumar o uniforme, e Sehun o observava de braços cruzados. Baekhyun estava prestes a sair, mas Sehun o puxou, segurou seu rosto gentilmente, e lhe deu um selinho demorado.

— Aprenda a se despedir, Byun.

Baekhyun o empurrou de leve e saiu da sala. Ele estava sorrindo.

(...)

_“Eu vou pedir ele em namoro hoje.”_

Essa era a mensagem que Jongin enviou para Sehun, ele encarava a tela do celular sem saber exatamente o que responder. Fazia quase duas semanas que o amigo falou sobre estar apaixonado, agora ele finalmente estava tomando uma atitude. Esperava que desse tudo certo. 

Tirou os olhos da mensagem quando sua mãe pôs um prato de comida a sua frente, era melhor guardar o celular antes que ela brigasse sobre ele usá-lo na hora do jantar. Todos estavam sentados na mesa, e sua avó fazia a oração sentada ao lado de sua mãe. Yerin, sua irmã mais nova, estava de olhos fechados, mas Sehun sabia que ela não estava orando de verdade, a garota odiava tradições religiosas. Sua avó encerrou a oração e todos começaram a comer. 

— Hoje o dia foi pesado na igreja — A mais velha começou — Amanhã vamos ter culto de missões, todo mundo tem que estar lá.

— Não vou poder, mãe — Seu pai respondeu — Vou trabalhar amanhã. 

— Mas é domingo! — Sua mãe reclamou.

— Eu sei, mas desde que demitiram o meu assistente tenho muito trabalho atrasado.

Sehun e Yerin encaravam a discussão calados.

— Sempre tem uma desculpa — A senhora Oh resmungou — E, você Sehun, nem pense em fugir, quero você lá — Apontou para o garoto, que apenas assentiu — Se você continuar faltando, vai terminar perdido igual sua irmã.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, aquele era um assunto complicado na casa. Seulji tinha ido embora há quase um ano. Ela se recusou a continuar seguindo a vida que a mãe queria e ninguém esperava por isso, ela era uma boa garota, estava sempre na igreja, cumpria todas as regras da casa, nunca desobedeceu os pais. Mas ela cansou e decidiu que ia viver a vida do seu jeito, sua mãe foi contra e disse que aquilo não aconteceria debaixo do teto dela. Então, Seulji resolveu viver a própria vida.

Sehun sentia falta da irmã, ela sempre o apoiava em tudo. Foi ela quem convenceu a mãe a deixá-lo jogar futebol. Foi ela quem o consolou no dia que sua mãe queimou os gibis.

— Eu quero todos lá. — A mais velha da sala se pronunciou e ninguém a questionou — Não deixarei essa família se perder e acabar como a dos Park.

— O que houve com os Park?

— Você não soube? O filho deles é homossexual.

Sehun travou.

— Eles iniciaram uma campanha de oração pela alma do garoto.

Sehun encarava o prato sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ele tinha medo que qualquer coisa que fizesse o denunciasse. 

— Tudo bem, Sehun? — Sua mãe perguntou.

— Sim — Ele respondeu — É só que eu lembrei de algo que preciso pegar com o Junmyeon.

— Agora?

— Eu não vou demorar.

Ele colocou o prato na pia, foi até o quarto e pegou um casaco. Sabia o que viria a seguir, sempre que aquele assunto surgia, terminava de uma forma nada agradável. Sehun se trancava no quarto e chorava a noite toda. Não podia mais ficar ali.

(...)

Sehun não tinha para onde ir, mas de forma alguma ele voltaria para sua casa. Estava cansado daquilo, amava sua família, porém era difícil lidar com o fato de que se soubessem quem ele era de verdade iriam odiá-lo. Sehun se sentia sufocado.

Era sábado, seus amigos não estariam em casa, Junmyeon estaria em algum restaurante caro com Sooyoung, e Jongin deveria estar pondo em ação seu plano de pedir Do Kyungsoo em namoro. Ele estava sozinho, caminhava sem rumo no frio, tinha vestido um casaco, mas não era o bastante. Quando se deu conta estava em frente à casa de Baekhyun.

Ele sabia que não devia fazer isso, o que ele e Baekhyun tinham era apenas… não sabia o que era, mas não lhe dava o direito de ir atrás do garoto em busca de consolo. E daí que estivessem nessa relação estranha há quase duas semanas? Era provável que Baekhyun lhe chutasse. O Byun não era um cara carinhoso, ele tentava manter tudo o mais impessoal possível. Na maioria das vezes quando Sehun o abraçava durante o beijo, ele só segurava em seus ombros superficialmente. Era a última pessoa a quem Sehun deveria buscar em momentos como aquele, mas mesmo assim, lá estava ele, tocando a campainha de sua casa.

Baekhyun usava óculos, um moletom bem maior que ele, e tinha o cabelo bagunçado quando abriu a porta.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou surpreso.

— Nada, eu só estava passando e pensei em visitar…

O garoto lhe olhou desconfiado, como era de se esperar.

— Okay — disse Baekhyun, dando espaço para que entrasse na casa;

— Cadê seus pais? — Sehun perguntou.

A última vez que vira os pais de Baekhyun, devia ter uns doze anos, não tinha certeza se queria encontrá-los naquele momento.

— Saíram para um encontro romântico, você sabe, toda essa baboseira de casal.

Baekhyun começou a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto, e Sehun o seguiu. O quarto do garoto estava bastante bagunçado, tinham cobertas no chão e um pote de sorvete na mesinha ao lado da cama.

— Tenho medo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo aqui. — Sehun disse, analisando o lugar.

— Nada demais, estava no meio do meu ritual de sábado, quando você tocou a campainha — Baekhyun pegou as cobertas do chão e se jogou na cama;

— Você tem um ritual de sábado?

— Sim, eu assisto Frozen e me entupo sorvete — respondeu;

— Uau, isso é inesperado.

— Olha, eu preciso perguntar — Baekhyun começou — Que casaco é esse?

Sehun riu, todo mundo zombava de seu casaco, era colorido e em tons pastéis, não combinava nada consigo.

— Eu ganhei de aniversário, minha irmã comprou pela internet e acabou pedindo a cor errada.

Sua irmã ficou muito frustrada, mas não podia devolver o casaco, então Sehun guardou o presente. Foi o último presente que ela lhe deu antes de sair de casa.

Baekhyun apenas riu em resposta.

Observou o garoto pegar o controle e ligar a televisão enquanto sentava ao seu lado na cama. Ele realmente estava assistindo Frozen, Sehun riu baixinho ao constatar isso.

O garoto sabia que não deveria estar ali, provavelmente estava incomodando Baekhyun, estava surpreso que o outro não o tinha mandado embora imediatamente. Deveria ir para casa, encarar seus problemas e parar de incomodar os outros. Estava pronto para se despedir, mas sentiu Baekhyun puxar levemente seu casaco, o garoto lhe encarava. Sehun não sabia como explicar o olhar de Baekhyun, era como se estivesse lhe pedindo para ficar.

Sehun não pensou muito antes de se aproximar do garoto e abraçá-lo, podia ser rejeitado, mas não se importou. Porém, tudo que Baekhyun fez foi passar os braços em volta de seu corpo e retribuir o gesto enquanto acariciava seu cabelo. Sehun podia jurar que seu coração havia parado por um momento.

(...)

Os créditos do filme rodavam na televisão e Sehun ainda estava nos braços de Baekhyun. Ele nunca havia sido abraçado assim por um garoto, mas haviam tantas coisas que ele ainda não havia feito com garotos. Seus olhos encontram-se com os de Baekhyun, que ainda acariciava o seu cabelo. 

Baekhyun lhe deu um beijo preguiçoso, e Sehun o beijou de volta. Talvez aquela fosse a forma de Baekhyun lhe consolar, mas, naquele momento, ele sequer lembrava porque estava triste. Aprofundou o beijo e puxou Baekhyun para mais perto, queria tudo que pudesse ter do garoto.

— Sehun — Chamou Baekhyun sem fôlego — Você tem certeza?

Sehun tinha certeza, ele queria aquilo.

— Sim.

E Baekhyun voltou a beijá-lo. 

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sehun logo estava sem roupa e Baekhyun estava por cima, ele tinha acabado de pegar uma camisinha na gaveta da mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama. Sehun amou a visão de um Baekhyun sem roupas e desesperado por si. Ele já tinha imaginado várias vezes como seria quando perdesse a virgindade, nunca havia pintado o cenário perfeito, mas também nunca imaginou que seria logo com Byun Baekhyun. 

Foi muito melhor que seus sonhos quentes na calada da noite.

E quando tudo acabou, Sehun sentiu muitas coisas, mas nenhuma delas foi arrependimento.

(...)

Baekhyun observou o garoto sonolento ao seu lado, queria protegê-lo. Não gostava nada do sorriso triste que ele carregava no rosto. Baekhyun não era fã de abraços, mas ideia de ter Sehun longe e triste não lhe parecia nada agradável.

Passou a mão no cabelo bagunçado do garoto. Ele não sabia o que sentia em relação ao garoto, só descobriu muito tempo depois como nomear aquele sentimento.

Era carinho.

⏭

Baekhyun lia atentamente o relatório mensal feito por Joohyun, que o observava ansiosa.

— Esse é o relatório mais detalhado que já recebi desde que entrei para o Conselho Estudantil — Ele disse para a garota.

— Bem, obrigada. — Joohyun respondeu tímida.

A garota tinha cabelos pretos que estavam separados em duas tranças e usava óculos redondos. Ela era adorável aos olhos de Baekhyun.

— Eu estava querendo te perguntar uma coisa… — Baekhyun disse — Como o Junmyeon te convenceu a entrar pro Conselho?

Ela riu.

— Ele não me convenceu, eu já estava pensando em entrar e ele se aproveitou disso para te fazer ajudar ele.

— E eu aqui achando que ele fosse o rei da persuasão.

— Mas ele realmente é! — Ela disse animada — Uma vez ele me convenceu a pregar uma peça no Jongin e eu odeio fazer isso.

Joohyun contava a história de como Junmyeon a convenceu com um sorriso enorme.

— Você gosta dele? — perguntou sem pensar. 

Joohyun ficou corada.

— Não é bem assim — Ela abaixou a cabeça — Eu já gostei, mas hoje só vejo ele como um amigo. 

Deve ter sido difícil para a garota, Junmyeon namorava com Sooyoung desde o primeiro ano e ele era louca por ela, qualquer um podia ver. Baekhyun não entendia de sentimentos. Gostou da companhia de Taeyeon, eles combinavam, mas não eram carinhosos um com outro ou flertavam a todo instante. 

Nunca sentiu borboletas no estômago quando estava ao lado dela nem nada que supostamente pessoas apaixonadas sentiam. E quando terminaram foi um alívio para Baekhyun.

Mas era completamente diferente com Sehun. Quando estava com o garoto precisava tocá-lo. Baekhyun adorava ter o garoto em seus braços, mexer no cabelo dele, beijá-lo. Era tudo tão bom. Estavam nesse relacionamento estranho já iria fazer um mês, e Baekhyun simplesmente não se cansava de Sehun. 

Lembrou-se de quando ele foi na sua casa na noite passada.

— E se você tivesse que escolher entre Frozen e Mulan? — Sehun perguntou.

— Eu me mataria antes.

— Sério, você precisa escolher um, Baek.

Baekhyun encarou o garoto surpreso, a última vez que Sehun o chamou de Baek, eles tinham doze anos. Sorriu, não desgostou nem um pouco daquilo.

— Mas eu me recuso a responder — Mordeu o lábio inferior — Hun.

Sentiu seu rosto arder e se achou muito estúpido por isso, era só um apelido, não tinha motivo para ficar constrangido. 

Baekhyun era péssimo em demonstrar afeto. 

Sehun sorriu e o beijou, foi um beijo simples, mas mesmo assim fez com que Baekhyun sentisse muitas coisas. 

As malditas borboletas estavam lá.

Afastou as lembranças de Sehun e focou na garota a sua frente. Ela permanecia em silêncio, claramente tímida. Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer.

— Você pode não contar isso a ninguém? — Ela pediu.

— Claro, não se preocupe — Assegurou a garota, que assentiu e abriu um pequeno sorriso. 

_Não queria estar na situação dela_ , Baekhyun pensou. 

(...)

Uma semana. 

Baekhyun não via Sehun há uma semana, ele tinha ido visitar a família no interior. Se sentia ridículo por estar tão inquieto com o fato de não poder ver o garoto, mas quando pensava que ele chegaria naquela noite, não conseguia manter a calma. Queria vê-lo.

Baekhyun sempre se considerou um cara racional, não o tipo de cara que morre de saudade depois de ficar uma semana sem ver o garoto que estava ficando. Mas lá estava ele, usando o casaco ridículo de Sehun que ele havia esquecido em sua casa, encarando o celular, e pensando seriamente em ligar para o garoto.

Foi muito difícil passar uma semana inteira sem beijar Sehun, abraçá-lo, fazer carinho em seu cabelo, transar...

Gostava de cada segundo que passava com ele e às vezes esquecia que, um dia, lhe jurou ódio eterno. Sehun não era nada do que costumava achar, ele tinha o sorriso mais doce do mundo e não se importava nem um pouquinho com seu vício em filmes da Disney. Baekhyun ainda não sabia direito o que sentia pelo garoto, mas definitivamente não era ódio.

Queria ligar para o garoto, ele provavelmente já estava em casa, mas não queria ser invasivo. Sehun lhe mandou fotos dos lugares que foi, porém, foram apenas fotos, nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma ligação. Talvez ele só estivesse compartilhando com todos os seus contatos. Talvez ele não tenha sentido sua falta.

Baekhyun mandou seu orgulho para as cucuias e digitou uma mensagem para o garoto:

_"A tortura familiar acabou?"_

Sehun visualizou, mas não respondeu. O celular começou a tocar, ele estava ligando.

— Na verdade não foi tão ruim — Ele disse assim que Baekhyun atendeu — Visitei vários lugares que não via há um bom tempo. Foi até divertido.

— Uau. Se eu fosse visitar meus parentes por uma semana com certeza teria voltado louco.

Sehun riu.

— Como sempre dramático, Byun.

Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia mais o que falar, e não queria desligar de forma alguma. Só de ouvir a voz do garoto se sentiu aliviado.

— Sinto sua falta — Sehun disse de repente.

O coração de Baekhyun falhou uma batida. Ele sorriu grande, adorava imaginar Sehun pensando em si e querendo vê-lo. Oh Sehun lhe bagunçava de um jeito que ninguém jamais ousou fazer. E Baekhyun gostava disso.

— Então vem me ver. 

(...)

Baekhyun correu assim que escutou a campainha tocar, e abriu a porta com tudo. Sehun estava lá, usando uma camisa branca sem estampa e uma calça jeans apertada. Quis beijá-lo.

— Oi — Ele disse com um sorrisinho.

— Oi.

Baekhyun quase o beijou, mas uma voz o interrompeu.

— Não acredito! — Exclamou sua mãe atrás de si — Sehun, quanto tempo!

A senhora Byun olhou para Baekhyun e sorriu como se estivesse o parabenizando por reatar a amizade com Sehun. Ela sempre gostou muito dele.

— Como vai a sua vida? — Ela perguntou.

— Bem. — respondeu o garoto, tímido.

Baekhyun sabia que sua mãe iniciaria uma sessão de perguntas sobre a vida de Sehun e resolveu interrompê-la.

— A gente precisa fazer um trabalho da escola, então… — Puxou Sehun pela a mão em direção à escada.

Que grande mentira. Eles nem estavam na mesma classe.

— Baekhyun — A mulher chamou, e ele virou-se para encará-la. A senhora Byun tinha um olhar bem sugestivo em direção à mão de Baekhyun, que segurava a de Sehun. — Bom trabalho.

Baekhyun não tinha certeza ao que ela se referia. Mas resolveu apenas assentir em resposta. Levou Sehun até seu quarto e fechou a porta logo depois que entraram no cômodo. Sehun sentou-se em sua cama e abraçou um dos travesseiros, ele tinha um olhar gentil ao encarar Baekhyun.

— Esse casaco combinou com você.

Só então percebeu que ainda estava usando o casaco de Sehun. Foi inevitável que ficasse envergonhado, sentiu seu rosto esquentar. 

— Vem aqui — Sehun pediu, e Baekhyun o atendeu prontamente.

Se aproximou do garoto, que acariciou seu rosto antes de beijá-lo. Era um beijo calmo e cheio de saudade. Baekhyun sentia que poderia flutuar, o que era um sentimento estranho para si. Quando o beijo se findou e encarou os olhos de Sehun, Baekhyun finalmente entendeu tudo o que sentia. E se sentiu um grande imbecil por não ter percebido antes. Abraçou o garoto a sua frente com força.

— Eu senti sua falta — sussurrou, e não precisou ver o rosto do outro para saber que ele sorria.

Gostava tanto, _tanto_ de Oh Sehun.

⏭

Sehun estava nervoso.

Era domingo, ele deveria estar na igreja. Seu celular tocava feito louco, sua mãe estava ligando, mas ele não atendeu, e também não atendeu nenhuma das outras sete ligações dela. Sehun estava sentado no balanço do parque perto da casa de Junmyeon, estava lá esperando pelo garoto. Encarou a tela do celular uma última vez antes de desligá-lo, não queria ter que lidar com sua mãe.

Quando chegou em casa, depois da sua viagem, a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Baekhyun. Estava desesperado para ouvir a voz dele, e quando o garoto lhe abraçou, ele soube que estava apaixonado. E isso era um problema, porque Sehun não tinha o direito de se apaixonar. Amar um garoto não seria algo bem visto em sua família.

 _Sua família_ , aquela que pregava o amor e perdão acima de tudo, seria a primeira a rejeitá-lo. Mas Sehun não queria mais viver com medo, ele queria ser livre. Por isso ligou para Junmyeon, seu amigo desde que se entendia por gente, ao qual ele nunca foi capaz de contar a verdade.

Com Jongin foi fácil, ele só deixou as palavras escaparem, mas ele sabia que Jongin o entenderia.

Tinha medo de ser rejeitado e perder um grande amigo, porém esse seria seu primeiro passo em busca de coragem.

— Ei. — Cumprimentou Junmyeon, enquanto se aproximava e sentava no outro balanço — Agora você pode me contar o que tem tão de importante para conversar?

Sehun abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguia encará-lo.

— É que… — Mordeu o lábio inferior — Eu percebi que a gente não se conhece tão bem assim.

— O que? Eu te conheço desde, sei lá, quando eu tinha treze anos. — disse rindo.

— Não tô falando de tempo.

— Como assim?

— Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim.

— Isso é óbvio. Mas aonde você tá querendo chegar?

Sehun finalmente olhou para Junmyeon. Era difícil dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta, principalmente quando ele passou tanto tempo se forçando a permanecer calado.

— Eu sou gay.

Observava atentamente a expressão de Junmyeon, ele parecia estar absorvendo a informação. Sehun tremia. Se pudesse teria voltando no tempo, só depois de dizer aquilo em voz alta percebeu que não poderia lidar com a rejeição, se sentiu um bobo por ter confiado naquela coragem momentânea.

— Okay… — Junmyeon parecia estar escolhendo as melhores palavras — Eu não sei o que dizer.

— Só não diga que me odeia — pediu.

— O que? — perguntou exasperado — Você acha mesmo que eu te odiaria por isso, cara? 

— Eu não sei — A voz de Sehun estava chorosa — Eu só…

Não terminou a frase, as lágrimas foram mais rápidas. Era tudo tão difícil.

Junmyeon se levantou do balanço e puxou Sehun para um abraço. Foi um abraço desajeitado, eles não eram acostumados a fazer esse tipo de coisa. Sehun chorou tanto que chegou a molhar o moletom que Junmyeon usava. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do garoto e se deixou ser consolado.

— Não importa o que aconteça, você é meu amigo. — Junmyeon estava com a voz embargada — O melhor de todos.

Era uma noite escura de domingo e os dois amigos choravam abraçados em um pequeno parque, enquanto prometiam nunca abandonarem um ao outro.

(...)

— E se a gente tentasse contratar uma banda? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Sem chance, tá muito em cima da hora — Baekhyun respondeu enquanto digitava algo em seu notebook.

Eles eram os únicos na sala do Conselho Estudantil, os outros membros já haviam ido embora. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo tinham a difícil tarefa de organizar o festival cultural da escola, e precisavam urgentemente contratar alguma atração. Era tradição ter uma apresentação especial para encerrar o festival cultural, mas passaram muito tempo focando em outras coisas que acabaram esquecendo disso. Não podiam ser os responsáveis por destruir uma tradição.

— Eu acho que tenho uma solução — Kyungsoo disse — O primo do Jongin tem uma banda, eles fazem covers e tal, talvez aceitem se apresentar por um preço okay. 

Baekhyun ponderou, era o melhor que podiam conseguir com o que restou da verba para o festival. Não podia acreditar que tinha sido tão descuidado com o dinheiro, devia ter escutado Chanyeol e não ter gastado tanto na decoração.

— Tudo bem.

— Então, eu vou falar com o Jongin. — Kyungsoo pegou o celular e começou a digitar algo, provavelmente uma mensagem.

O garoto ainda não o havia contado nada sobre Jongin, o que, mesmo que não admitisse, lhe deixava triste. Mas não poderia culpá-lo, também não tinha contado sobre Sehun e talvez já fosse hora. Gostava de Sehun, nem se esforçava mais para negar. Gostava do sorriso dele, de como, surpreendente, ele sabia toda a discografia das músicas do One Direction. Gostava de seus abraços e de seus beijos. Estava caidinho por Oh Sehun.

— Kyung — chamou.

— Oi? — O garoto não desviou os olhos do celular.

— Eu sei.

— Sabe o que?

— Sei sobre você e o Jongin.

Kyungsoo finalmente olhou para Baekhyun, ele movia a boca, mas não dizia nenhuma palavra. Baekhyun o encarava com um sorriso, incentivando o garoto a falar.

— Desculpa, Baekkie — Ele estava nervoso — Eu deveria ter contado antes, mas… não sei. Você não gosta do Jongin e achei que talvez fosse me julgar.

— Eu jamais julgaria a pessoa que você escolheu — disse sincero — Sabe que confio em você.

— Eu sei, desculpa.

— Não precisava se desculpar, eu também não fui a pessoa mais sincera do mundo. — Kyungsoo o encarava — Eu meio que tô com o Sehun.

— Sehun? — perguntou chocado — Oh Sehun?

— É.

De repente, Kyungsoo começou a gargalhar. Baekhyun esperava qualquer reação do garoto menos um surto de risos.

— Do que você tá rindo? — perguntou.

— É que eu percebi — disse o garoto entre risadas — Que isso não é nem um pouco surpreendente.

— Como assim?

— Sempre foi muito óbvio que o que tinha entre você e o Sehun era uma tensão sexual mal resolvida.

— Claro que não!

Talvez Baekhyun tivesse tido uma quedinha por Sehun quando era mais novo, mas foi algo passageiro. Tudo bem que às vezes quando o via jogando futebol sem camisa através da janela do Conselho Estudantil gostava da visão. 

Droga, no fundo Baekhyun sempre teve uma quedinha pelo garoto. Mas é claro que jamais admitiria isso em voz alta.

— Ele te faz bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu, tentando conter um sorriso.

— Então, eu tô feliz por você. 

— Também estou feliz por você.

Os garotos voltaram a suas tarefas depois de se olharem por alguns segundos. Porque quando se tratava de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo era assim, eles não precisavam de muito, sempre estariam lá e se importariam com a felicidade um do outro. 

Baekhyun só se arrependia de não ter lhe contado antes.

⏭

O festival cultural já havia começado, e Sehun estava se preparando para o amistoso com os formandos. Esse era um dos eventos mais badalados do festival, era quando o time se separava em duas equipes: alunos do primeiro e segundo ano contra alunos do último ano. E um dos times jogava sem camisa. Sehun estava no time vestido, felizmente.

Estava terminando de se aquecer quando seus olhos encontraram Baekhyun em pé na arquibancada lotada, sorriu assim que o viu. Ele estava reclamando com um grupo de alunos. Sehun o observou por alguns segundos antes de Jongin lhe alertar que o jogo iria começar.

Quando entrou em campo ainda pensava em Baekhyun. Estava apaixonado por ele, não conseguia mais negar, mas também não sabia o que fazer. Duvidava muito que o garoto se sentisse da mesma forma. Baekhyun era incrível, jamais gostaria de alguém tão simples quanto Sehun. Sua última namorada fora Taeyeon, a melhor aluna da escola, e que tinha sido aprovada em primeiro lugar em Medicina. Não era páreo. 

Jongin passou lhe passou a bola, mas não demorou muito para que Minseok, seu veterano, tomasse o controle. Sehun não conseguia focar no jogo, sua cabeça estava repleta de pensamentos sobre as possibilidades de Baekhyun o rejeitar. Se assumir para Junmyeon lhe deu coragem, mas não faria com que todos os seus problemas sumissem.

No final do jogo, Sehun foi derrubado duas vezes pelo time adversário e não havia marcado nenhum gol. Perderam de três a um. Era um apenas um amistoso, mas era um evento muito importante para o time de futebol, era quase uma despedida. Os terceiranistas só jogavam até metade do ano, depois usariam todo o tempo disponível para se prepararem para o vestibular.

Quando saíram da quadra, Junmyeon correu para abraçar Sooyoung e comemorar a vitória, Kyungsoo consolava Jongin com tapinhas no ombro.

Sehun estava sozinho.

Procurou Baekhyun na arquibancada, poderia ao menos receber um sorriso do garoto. Quando seus olhos o encontraram, ele sorria, mas não era para si. Ele sorria para Taeyeon. Era normal que os alunos já formados visitassem a escola durante o festival, Sehun não tinha motivos para ficar surpreso quando a viu.

Ele queria não sentir seu coração se quebrando em pedaços.

Sehun gostava de Baekhyun, gostava de verdade. Gostava de como ele era estressado, de como tinha o sorriso mais fofo do mundo, de como ele era inteligente. Gostava até mesmo do jeito que ele odiava todo mundo. E Baekhyun jamais retribuiria isso. Desviou os olhos e respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas. Ele iria lidar com aquilo, mesmo que ainda não soubesse como, daria um jeito.

Afinal, já estava acostumado com decepções.

(...)

Depois de cinco dias repletos de trabalho, o festival cultural finalmente estava chegando ao fim. De acordo com o cronograma de Baekhyun, a última atração do dia seria a banda do primo de Jongin, e as pessoas já começavam a se reunir no ginásio da escola onde aconteceria a apresentação.

Baekhyun checou seu celular, e assim como nos outros dias, não havia nenhuma mensagem de Sehun. O garoto estava lhe ignorando desde do jogo amistoso do time de futebol, e Baekhyun não entendia o porquê. Se ele queria terminar, era melhor só dizer de uma vez, mesmo que é ideia não lhe agradasse. Baekhyun odiava ser ignorado sem motivo aparente.

Queria ficar com Sehun, queria mesmo, mas se o garoto não quisesse, o que poderia fazer?

Havia conversado com Taeyeon quando ela foi visitar a escola alguns dias atrás e aquilo tinha lhe esclarecido muitas coisas. 

— Você foi apaixonado por mim em algum momento? — Ela perguntou.

— Não. 

Ficou impressionado com o quão sincero foi.

— Eu já imaginava — A garota tinha um sorriso triste.

Não demorou para que ela fosse embora depois daquilo. E a primeira coisa que Baekhyun fez foi mandar mensagem para Sehun.

_“A gente pode se encontrar?”_

Mas ele não respondeu.

Se dirigiu ao ginásio, iria ao menos apreciar o show e tirar Oh Sehun de sua cabeça. Mas assim que chegou ao local, seu primeiro reflexo fora procurar pelo garoto na multidão. Ele não estava lá, achou Jongin e Junmyeon perto da banda, mas nada dele. Talvez já tivesse ido embora ou estivesse com outros amigos.

Quando a banda começou a tocar, Baekhyun soltou uma risada sem humor. Eles estavam tocando “I Like Me Better” do Lauv e era óbvio que essa música lhe remetia a Sehun. Ele gostava da pessoa que se tornava ao lado do garoto, era alguém sem amarras, era, de certa forma, livre. 

Precisava encontrar Sehun. Não aguentava mais ser ignorado.

(...)

Sehun estava sozinho no campo de futebol, os outros alunos estavam ocupados com o show. Ele não queria encontrar com Baekhyun, já estava ignorando o garoto há alguns dias. Um amor não correspondido era muito mais complicado do que ele imaginava. 

Ficou um pouco surpreso quando percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Baekhyun o encarava, mas não possuía uma expressão nada agradável. Ele parou a alguns centímetros de distância e cruzou os braços. Sabia que o garoto não gostava nem um pouco de ser ignorado, ele deveria estar morrendo de raiva.

— Por que você tá me evitando? — Ele perguntou sem delongas.

— Eu…

Sehun não sabia o que falar.

— Olha, se você quer acabar com isso — Gesticulou apontando para os dois — É só falar.

— Não é isso — riu sem humor — É que… eu não sei se consigo lidar comigo mesmo.

— O que? — perguntou confuso.

Estava cansado de mentir.

— Eu gosto de você — disse de uma vez —, de verdade. E sei que você não sente o mesmo, então eu pensei que se me afastasse seria o melhor para todo mundo.

— Você é um idiota.

— Eu sei — Desviou o olhar.

— Você é o maior idiota do mundo — enfatizou — Como diabos você não consegue perceber que eu me sinto da mesma forma?

— Como assim?

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Eu gosto de você, imbecil.

Sehun não conseguia processar o que ouvia. Claro que já tinha imaginado uma cena assim, mas na realidade era bem diferente. Foi Baekhyun quem se moveu primeiro, ele diminuiu a distância entre os dois e o encarou, seus olhos pediam por um beijo.

E Sehun o beijou. 

Puxou o garoto pela nuca e juntou os lábios. Não foi um beijo terno, foi desesperado. Sehun queria a prova de que os sentimentos eram realmente recíprocos. Baekhyun passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos, e retribuía cada contato na mesma intensidade.

Só havia eles no campo de futebol, então se beijaram à vontade. Sem medo.

Baekhyun quebrou o contato para recuperar o fôlego. Encarou Sehun intensamente e logo depois começou a rir de um jeito que Sehun achou muito fofo. Amava ver Baekhyun feliz.

— A gente é meio idiota, né? — Ele perguntou ainda rindo.

— Só um pouquinho — respondeu.

Gostava daquele garoto como nunca imaginou que gostaria de alguém. E somente em seus sonhos pensou que seria amado de volta. Se via como alguém fadado a tristeza, alguém sozinho no mundo. Alguém que seria rejeitado.

Mas, lá estava ele, abraçando o garoto que gostava, e ciente de que seus amigos estavam do seu lado. O mundo ainda parecia assustador, ainda tinha muito o que enfrentar. Porém, agora, ele via um milhão de pequenas possibilidades.

Ele queria um final feliz.

(...)

Byun Baekhyun tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto observava Oh Sehun adormecido em seu colo. Eles precisavam ir para casa, estava próximo da hora de fechar a escola. Mas não queria acordar o garoto.

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros do outro em um carinho superficial, e abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Deixaria ele dormir mais um pouco, ainda havia tempo.

Na verdade, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo dali em diante.

Sehun resmungou alguma coisa e se aconchegou no colo de Baekhyun, que voltou a fazer um cafuné no garoto. O sol estava quase se pondo, deixando aquele longo dia para trás. Baekhyun estava feliz.

Ele sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa.


End file.
